


Unrequited Crush

by gandalfthesassy



Series: The Monkees Reader-Inserts [5]
Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Fake Hypnosis (spoilers sorry), Hypnosis, Multi, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandalfthesassy/pseuds/gandalfthesassy
Summary: Peter's hypnotized, and you're the only one who can snap him out of it.Rated T for swearing and some drug use. Gender-neutral reader. TV show!Peter, no reference to RL Peter except maybe for the smoking. The reference to the hypnotist dude comes from the episode entitled "The Monkees Blow Their Minds." This is sort of two stories in one (two sketches, if you will, or two scenes).





	1. Keys to His Subconscious

“Peter! Come on, man, you gotta wake up!” 

You weren’t expecting to wake up from your afternoon nap to Mike Nesmith freaking out. Then again, you weren’t expecting a freakout anyway. That was  _ your  _ job. 

You rolled off of your bed in Mike and Micky’s room and slid down the railing of the staircase. When none of the boys reacted to your stunt, you sighed grandly. Mike and Micky, sitting on the couch beside an unconscious Peter, nearly fell off at the noise. 

“(y/n), thank God you’re here,” Micky enthused. “We can’t get Peter to wake up.”

As you leaned over Peter to hear his breathing, you asked: “Did he pass out?”

“No, he just kinda walked in and plopped down without sayin’ a word,” Mike reported. 

“Well, he’s alive.” You waved your hand in front of Peter’s face. “You okay in there?” You gaped as Peter slowly shook his head, his eyes opening just enough so you could see how glassy they were. “Has he been smoking?”

“He doesn’t smell like it,” Micky dismissed. 

“Peter, what’s going on?” you said loudly. 

As if a robot had taken over his voice, Peter replied: “I am under the control of the Great Araculo.” 

Mike and Micky exchanged a glance, recognizing the name. “Who’s that?” you demanded. 

“This stupid hypnotist magician guy who took Peter and then Mike and then me and Davy, and he made us his slaves,” Micky explained. “We were gonna catch him and his assistant!”

“But we got caught up in the moment and they got away,” Mike admitted, his eyes cast down. 

“Hey, listen, I know about hypnosis,” you chirped. The others stared at you. “I do! My aunt was a hypnotist’s assistant. She would be hypnotized and say crazy things to entertain people. But she told me that hypnosis works best on people with sort of less resilient minds.”

“Well I got duped too,” Mike spoke up. 

“My point still stands.” His jaw fell open in offended shock and Micky laughed in surprise. “But what I’m getting at is, you actually don’t need the original hypnotist to snap them out of it. You just gotta know what to say and how to say it.”

With no warning, Mike leaned right into Peter’s blank face and yelled: “Peter Tork, if you don’t wake your dumb ass up right now, I’ll...I’ll get rid of all your weed and whatever other weird shit you smoke.” 

“No, Mike, you do it like this,” Micky stopped him. He stood up straight and cracked his knuckles. “We have ways of making you talk. If you don’t snap out of it now, Peter, we want some answers and we’re gonna get them out of you, one way or another.” You and Mike looked worriedly at each other. 

Peter turned towards the noise and told Micky: “You don’t scare me. I’m completely out of it.”

“He’s out of it,” Micky echoed. 

“Well, no shit, Mick,” Mike groaned. 

“Let me try,” you offered. 

“(y/n), we’re gonna go find Davy and see if we can come up with something. Maybe he’s got a cure for this.” He got up and left through the front door, followed by Micky, who shrugged back at you. You flipped Mike off as he walked away, knowing you’d get stuck with Peter. Well,  _ you _ didn’t think of it like that, Mike did. But every time Peter got into some shit you had to play the older sibling or nanny or whatever. 

You sat beside Peter on the couch. “Do you only respond to this Araculo guy?”

“I respond only to Araculo and (y/n),” he responded blankly. 

“Wait, why me?” 

“He thought you might want to go into business.”

“He gave me the keys to your subconscious because he wants to team up?”

“He wants you as his manager. He knows he can’t capture us so he might go for someone who’s close to us, who knows the secret of our success."

“And your response to me depends on my reaction?” 

“Yes.”

_ Guess I just have to avoid that topic. _ “I’ll answer that later. Peter, would you answer any question I gave you?”

“Yes.” 

You rose to your feet, pacing slowly and deliberately. Finally, the words tumbled out. “You’ve been acting weird around all of us lately. Is something the matter?”

“I have an unrequited crush.”

“A crush?” you scoffed. “On who?”

He paused. “I won’t tell.”

You paused, facing him. “Are you really hypnotized right now? Because you would’ve answered in full if you were really hypnotized.” Peter blinked, and you knew you’d caught him. “How come you're pretending to be under?” He relaxed his face, shaking himself a bit and breathing normally again. 

“I wanted the guys to leave me alone.”

“You couldn’t just ask them?”

“You saw how they brushed you off. They do the same to me.”

“I guess so.” You folded your arms, not sure what to do. The two of you stood there for a moment. 

Peter got up and glanced down at you.  “Wanna smoke with me?” he offered. 

“I’ll hang out, but I won’t do any of it. Not my thing.”

“Fair enough. Shall we?”

 


	2. Smoking on the Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't stand it. You have to ask Peter what's wrong with him.

A few moments later, you slumped over the railing of the balcony, lazily watching Peter blow a puff of smoke into the late afternoon air. You hummed in boredom.

“Wow, restless already,” he gave you a wide but genuine smile. “You just keep going and going all the time, never stopping. You gotta relax every now and then.”

“If you’re trying to get me to smoke, you better quit while you’re behind.”

“Doesn’t have to be pot. Could be just playing music, reading, hanging out. You just need to breathe.”

“Peter, who do you have a crush on?” you changed the subject suddenly. He coughed in surprise as his breath caught in his throat. “I mean, you didn’t tell me even when you were pretending to be hypnotized.”

“Why should I tell you?”

“You’re my friend. Do you not trust me?”

“Of course I do! I just, I don’t know that there’s any point. It’s not like you can do anything.”

“Sure I can.” You stood straight and looked at him. “I can help you woo them.”

He smiled a little, despite his surprise. “You’d do that?”

“Well, yeah. If you didn’t know by now, I care about you. You don’t have to tell me if it’s too embarrassing, but Jesus, Peter, you’ve been weirder than normal.”

“They don’t like me back. Not the way I like them,” his voice started to fade away. You moved closer to him and put a hand on his arm as a friendly gesture.

“That’s what I’m saying. I could show them how great you are.”

“You can’t  _ make _ someone like you, (y/n), that’s not how love works. And yeah, that makes it harder to find, but better for love to be mutual than passionate and incredible, you know.”

Your eyes flickered to his lips, despite your efforts to watch yourself. “You’re pretty incredible,” you’re fairly certain you told him, but he seemed preoccupied with nibbling at his nails. “I mean, I, you know, I, I agree! I think love has to be something that uh you develop over time and all that, and it has to be real and sweet before it can get weird and dirty.”

“Yeah,” Peter’s eyes sparkled. “You know, you’re really groovy, (y/n).”

You gulped. “I am? Even though I just stuttered worse than Mike talking to a pretty girl? I appreciate that. You know, nobody compliments anyone anymore. Love gets taken for granted so much. It’s a shame.”

“I know. Huge bummer.”

“A real shame some folks don’t love what they’ve got.” He looked at you, cocking his head slightly.

“Who’re you referring to?”

“No one.”

“Me?” You didn’t say a word. “Hey, you really think I don’t appreciate you?”

“Didn’t say that.”

“Well, I do. I think you’re...you’re one of the smartest, most caring, funniest people I’ve ever known. But you’ve got someone who can give you more than I ever could," he declared with certainty. You had no idea who the fuck that "someone" was. 

“I do?”

“Didn’t you have someone you were going out with?”

“No, they fucked off when they realized I wasn’t that great.”

“But you  _ are _ great!”

“Tell that to them! But really, I want you to be happy, Peter, no matter who you love. I’m happy to stick by you no matter what you wanna do. Unless you hurt people, then I might step back.”

“(y/n),” Peter said softly. Did he just glance at your lips? You felt your anxious energy melting as you watched him look at you, really look at you. Somehow you suspected he could gaze into your soul and tell you how pure you were. How long, you wondered, did it take Peter to get the guts to get this far? For that matter, could he see the love in your own eyes, and did he really feel the way you did?

Your question found its answer a few moments later. He closed what little space was left between you and pressed a kiss to your nose, lingering for a moment. He tried to catch your eye as he said: “Was that okay?” You nodded, wordless, and kissed his cheek, taking the same time to feel the sensual energy radiating from him. You weren’t super into drugs, but they seemed to have opened Peter up to something wonderful. But part of you wished he didn’t have to do this to feel better. You wanted to love him in such a way that he wouldn’t need to hide it, to find other ways to express himself besides musical hints and drugs. You wanted to care for him, and let him care for you in return.

He must have read your mind, because he turned his head just so his lips brushed yours. You stopped his head from moving away with one hand and melted into the kiss as his body pressed against you. It’s funny, but your body had never fit so well with anyone else before. Something about this felt right, like you’d been waiting for it but didn’t know it. You raked a hand through his hair as he pressed into you, his arms enfolding you with an intensity you hadn’t felt from him for a long time. You did cringe at the odd taste in your mouth, but you found yourself distracted by Peter's loving touch. 

Overwhelmed that your crush could kiss so well, you pulled away just long enough to ask: “So we’re a thing now?”

“Yeah, if you wanna be a thing I’m totally down.”

“I do, if we can keep doing this.” He nodded eagerly and murmured “I love you” into your ear as he embraced you. You responded with the same phrase and kept on kissing him, vaguely aware that you had him pressed against the railing, but you didn’t dare let him fall.

Inside the house, Micky made it inside first and glanced to where he could’ve sworn he heard voices. At the sight of you and Peter making out, he went still. Mike and Davy entered, chatting like hens, totally unaware of the scene going on.

Your eyes drifted open for a moment, and you glanced backwards when you heard a surprised squeak. While Peter just gazed at you, totally entranced, you spotted Micky staring embarrassedly at the two of you. You warned him to leave you alone with nothing but the look in your eyes. He nodded, but before he let you be, he gave you a double thumbs-up and mouthed: “Nice going!” You shrugged with a proud smile and turned back to the man in your arms. Turns out, Peter had been hypnotized after all, by you. And thankfully, you were right there with him.


End file.
